Of Luck and Stars
by ti-quan-doe
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia absolutely loved her spirits. They were family to her. She knew how lucky she was to have them. But she doesn't know that her spirits feel the exact same way.


**Hey guys! This is just some random one-shots of Lucy and her spirits. I think I'm going to do a chapter for each spirit depending on how well this one goes. I would love some constructive criticism or opinions on this story too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape, form, or colour.

* * *

**

**Of Luck and Stars

* * *

**

_Honestly, every time she stepped into the ocean, the waves would just bowl her over, as if saying "get away from me!"

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Aquarius**

"Arg!"

Lucy Heartphilia stormed away from the battlefield in anger after being attacked by Aquarius – again. It's bad enough to get ridiculed by your spirit (on not having a boyfriend of all things – I mean, really?) but to get physically attacked by them too? While they were attacking the enemy? At least the enemy was taken care of…

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy!"

A little blue cat was about to fly into the stellar spirit mage but was stopped by a withering glare. And without an annoying blue cat and a certain dragonslayer who can't seem to stop _laughing_ coming after her, Lucy walked – er – stormed away.

"Lucy's really scary, ne Natsu?"

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Did you see that, Happy? Lucy wouldn't stop spinning!"

"Eeeh Natsu, should you be laughing at her?"

"Hahahaha…of course! I mean, I'm sure Lucy's fine. This always happens right? She'll be back to her normal self later.

"How do you know though? She seemed pretty upset."

"Because, Lucy's Lucy after all." And with that, the fire breathing mage set off along the path that his partner took not two minutes ago, leaving behind twenty or so unconscious and drenched men in the beach behind him.

* * *

"Open! The gate to the bearer, Aquarius!"

As Lucy turned the key, a beautiful mermaid appeared before her. She was dressed in a blue bikini top that matched to colour of her tail and her long, flowing hair. She wore several golden bracelets and held a vase with intricate designs above her head. Despite the beautiful image, however, her expression promised immeasurable pain for the blonde infront of her.

"What? I though I told you not to summon me for the next week! That includes right now, you boyfriendless idiot!"

Aquarius had known Lucy for quite some time now, being one of her very first spirits. She knew what comments irked the girl and exactly how she would react to them. She expected a reply of "what was that? Next week starts tomorrow! And what does being boyfriendless have anything to do with this?", but when all she got was silence from the girl infront of her, Aquarius knew something was wrong. Lucy wouldn't even meet her eyes, dammit!

"Oi, what's up with you? Finally realized how lonely and pathetic you are?" she finished with a smirk. She was sure that would get an outburst from her. But Lucy said nothing; she didn't even look up. Aquarius felt herself getting angry with the mage infront of her.

'How dare she ignore me, the insolent brat!' As she opened her mouth to give said 'insolent brat' a piece of her mind, Lucy finally looked up. Instead of seeing unrepressed anger or perhaps some tears, Aquarius only saw a resigned sort of look upon her face. And when Lucy spoke, her voice wasn't her usual loud, cheery one, or laced with teasing or mockery. Like her eyes, it just held some sort of resigned acceptance.

"Aquarius, I've been thinking…"

Aquarius had the urge to reply with "Really…..that's new", but bit it down. She could tell that now was not the time for that. She knew whatever Lucy had to say was something big, and so for once, shut up and let her 'owner' talk uninterrupted.

* * *

Scorpio was waiting somewhat patiently for his girlfriend to return from the human world for their date. He wondered why Lucy called Aquarius after she had asked (demanded) Lucy not to. Lucy has always respected her spirits' wishes, from what Aquarius had told him, so why would she call her now?

As Scorpio looked around the stellar plane, he noticed that he wasn't the only one wondering. The rest of Lucy's spirits, especially those that knew her well, we tense. They knew something big must be up if Lucy would call Aquarius when Aquarius asked (ordered) her not to. They must be thinking it was a battle or something, and were getting ready in case they were called to fight.

But Scorpio wasn't worried. He knew Aquarius could handle any battle, especially if Lucy had called for her specifically. He trusted both girls after all. That's why when Aquarius came back five minutes later, he expected to see an irate mermaid complaining about Lucy like she usually did, not a solemn-looking woman in deep thought.

"Heeeey, Aquarius! What happened to you? What did Lucy want?"

"She asked if I wanted to break our contract."

"…!" Her confession was met with complete silence from Lucy's spirits; no one knew what to say to that.

"Errrr….Aquarius…" said mermaid looked towards the owner of the timid voice – Aries, "What – what did you say?" But right after the question left her lips, Aries coloured red and started bowing, "Ah! I'm sorry! It's not my place to ask! I'm sor -"

"Stop it. What do you think I am – heartless? What do you think I said?" Although her voice was calm, the other spirits could hear the indignity and hurt in her voice. As Aquarius was about to open her mouth so say more, Scorpio stopped her and pulled her aside.

"It's kay! I know what you mean, Aquarius. No need to explain, hey!"

"Scorpio…" And with that, Aquarius' demeanour did a complete 180 from indignant and proud to clingy and girly. She latched onto her boyfriend's arms and smiled brightly at him. Scorpio chuckled at her antics.

"Of course, ya! I know you care for her as much as everyone else here, even though you don't really show it, aha."

At this, Aquarius coloured. "What? Please, for that brat? She can go drown for all I care! Hmph." Sure Aquarius lied, but she was proud and she wasn't going to let anyone know of her attachment to a human – even if it was her own boyfriend.

* * *

Lucy sat on a rock overlooking the beautiful sunset reflected in the ocean. Waves crashed gently on the shore, washing over her bare feet and relaxing her muscles. A few minutes ago, she would have given just about anything to stay away from the ocean, but now, it didn't seem so bad anymore. In fact, it was almost…peaceful, with the golden light from the sun mixing in with the crystal water.

But Lucy knew better than to underestimate the ocean. It can be cruel and unforgiving one moment, yet gentle and caring the next. 'Very temperamental indeed' she thought. Trying to predict and understand it was impossible.

_Aquarius, I've been thinking…"_

_Lucy shook her head. 'I can't back down now! I've already decided to go through with this. It's for the best. Come on Lucy, you can do it!'_

"_I, Lucy Heartphilia, as the contractor, give you, Aquarius, permission to break our contract. What is your answer?"_

"_Whaa…?" Aquarius could not answer. She wasn't even sure she heard her correctly. "You want…you want to break my contract? Am..am I not good enough for you, you insolent brat! How dare you – "_

"_No, no, no, Aquarius! I – well, I don't want you to leave. I – "_

"_Then why would you say that?" Aquarius was livid. Honestly, this girl was implying she wasn't good enough; that she wasn't wanted, and that _hurts_._

"_I asked if YOU wanted to break our contract! It's your decision. I will accept whatever you choose."_

"_What? Why would you think I wanted to break our contract, brat?"_

"_Well, you're always attacking me and everything! I figured you hated me and wanted out! Well here's your chance!" Lucy was yelling by now and her face was all red. She had tears welling up in her eyes. 'Why are you doing this Aquarius? Please, just do us both a favour and go already'._

_Upon hearing Lucy's outburst, Aquarius calmed down a bit as she thought over what Lucy just said. As Aquarius saw the tears in her eyes, she felt a small stab at her heart. 'This…she really means it…what an idiot'._

"_No."_

"_Huh?"_

"_No. My answer is no."_

_Lucy stared at Aquarius, trying to figure out her true feelings. She was surprised at the honest emotions in the spirit's eyes. "But…why? You seem like you always – "_

"_Shut up. Don't go assuming things. My answer is no. is there anything else now, because I have a date to get back to."_

"_Ah…no…," was all Lucy could reply with. All her anger from before had subsided, leaving her numb._

"_Good. See ya then."_

_As Aquarius turned around to leave back through her gate, Lucy could of sworn she heard her voice._

"_I don't hate you…Lucy."

* * *

_

"Lucy!"

'Sigh. Here they come…' Lucy turned around just to find herself tackled by a flying blue cat. Of course, said cat was only about 30cm tall, so he didn't do much except get her shirt wet. 'Just when it was drying too…'

"Happy, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, Lucy," said Happy as he wiped his (nonexistent) tears, "You're just imagining things again!"

"Uh huh…"

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Lucy found herself looking into giant, adorable eyes.

"Ya, I'm fine. I feel great actually!"

"See, I told you so, Happy! You didn't need to get all worked up!" Lucy and Happy looked up to see Natsu walking towards them with his arms behind his head.

"Eh, Natsu. Lucy looked really angry before…" said Happy.

"Haha, don't worry about it, guys. I'm okay, really. Let's just get back to the guild; it's getting late." As Lucy made to get up, the expression on Natsu's face stopped her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason. You're weird Lucy."

"Hah? What's that supposed – "

"But I'm glad you're okay!" Natsu flashed her his characteristic grin that took Lucy by surprise. "Now let's go back home!"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy couldn't help but to grin at the boy and cat. She turned back to the ocean once more, seeing the sliver of sun left before turning around and following after her team, a content smile on her face.

'Perhaps I'll go swimming tomorrow.'

* * *

_It wasn't that she hated the girl. Quite the opposite in fact. But she was a spirit, and her owner human who will one day die (soon, the way her lifestyle is) and Aquarius just doesn't want the ocean to get anymore bigger and wilder than it already was.

* * *

_

**My first story, folks! I would love some opinions on my writing. I don't like how small the Fairy Tail secion is, so I decided to write my first story in here. As you can tell, I'm a fan of Natsu/Lucy haha. I hope I kept everyone in character (it annoys me when I read stories where they are not). I don't know which spirit to write next, so ideas are welcome. :)**_  
_


End file.
